


Teasings

by mochimistress



Series: Yin and Yang [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A cute ship name, Cheesecake, Like, Or creamcheese, Something man, They need a ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tikki and Plagg talk as their charges sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Tumblr. The only regret I have is that it's so darn short.

“Oh this is just _rich._ ” Plagg cackled, floating above their sleeping charges. They'd been trapped by an akuma in an abandoned building and knowing there was no use just sitting around, they decided to get some sleep before they tried again.

 

“Plagg sh! You'll wake them up.” Tikki scolded, swatting at the other kwami. He dodged easily, still snickering.

 

“C’mon bug, this is gold! She's been behind him the entire time and he never knew! I knew my cat was dense but this is just taking the cheese!” The kwamis floated down, both laying down on top of Marinette’s strewn bag, facing each other.

 

Tikki giggled, “Okay, okay, it _is_ pretty funny.” Plagg scooted closer, grinning mischievously.

 

“You picked a good one though, as always.” He winked. Tikki glowed slightly.

 

“Oh you!” She laughed. “You picked a good one too. He's almost as cute as you Kitten.” It was Plagg’s turn to flush a deep purple. He scooted closer, throwing an arm around the red kwami. They lapsed into comfortable silence, both on the verge of falling asleep.

 

“She has your eyes.” Plagg whispered sleepily, staring into Tikki’s half lidded eyes.

 

“Hm?” She hummed, opening them up a bit more.

 

“Yeah.” He continued. “You have the same look in them...the same love and compassion...so...beautiful...” He trailed off, a purr replacing his words. Tikki laughed softly, kissing him on the cheek.

 

“And he has your kindness and loyalty.” She replied, sighing contently. “You're both try so hard to keep us safe. Thank you Kitten.”

  
Plagg smiled, “Anything for you, Bug.” Their eyes finally closed, enjoying the time they had before the sun rose again.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story somewhere where Tikki and Plagg called each other bug and kitten and it just stuck with me.
> 
> But anyways! I plan to start a series for these two so feel free to request something on my Tumblr or leave in in the comments.
> 
> Till then~ ヾ（´▽｀）


End file.
